Unlocking the Past
Unlocking the Past is the sixth chapter of Drake's Fortune. While continuing his search for Elena, Nate uncovered some more facts about Francis Drake. Plot Nate exited the flooded chambers of the fortress and came out into a courtyard, where he caught sight of a large tower. Noticing that the same tower has been drawn on the map he recovered from the U-boat, Nate decided to investigate but had to first fight through several more pirates. He made his way to up to the base of the tower and found a winch that allowed him to access another courtyard below. He made his way down and approached a locked door that contained the same symbol as on the map, leaving him to wonder about its relation to the tower. After some tricky maneuvering, Nate scaled the outer walls of the tower, and on the inside, he uncovered a set of keys that he used to unlock the door, that way he could proceed on through the hallway leading to another courtyard, where a larger wave of pirates were fought. As he ventured further, he found a dark room that contained an English helmet and some swords. On the wall was a written message from Francis Drake that read, "Fletcher, we have gone to the great tower. I pray that you will meet us there." Right beside the message was a drawing of the tower and a map leading to it. After ascending some stairs, Nate returned to the exterior, where he got a good look at Drake's tower. After taking down the last bit of pirates, he proceeded into the tower, and as he approached the balcony, he found Drake's telescope on a table and used it to observe a distant harbor. He saw that the ships that brought Sir Francis to the island lie ruined and almost completely sunk in the water. It dawned on Nate that Drake may never have made it off the island. Upon looking downward, he then noticed Elena, who was standing near the base of the tower, filming the same sight across the harbor. Two pirates, one armed with an M79 grenade launcher, snuck up to a ledge behind her and was prepared to finish her off. Nate acted quickly and shot one of them. Unfortunately, the one with the M79 turned around and fired back at Nate, destroying a portion of the tower and knocking Nate unconscious. Following this, Nate was then placed inside a jail cell, where he lied unconsciously until he was waken up by some small pebbles thrown by Elena, who appeared at the barred window. She began inspecting the walls and bars and told him that it would just take a tug to pull them out. She then went off quickly, shortly before Nate's old business associate Eddy Raja entered the room. He revealed that he stole Nate's map of the Kreigsmarine island and then began to offer him a deal, in which he would probably live if he lead Eddy to El Dorado. Nate, however, did not trust Eddy's word and refused to cooperate, which suddenly infuriated Eddy. Jailbreak Eddy then revealed that his men were dying on the island, as a result of some unknown cause. Nate refused to cooperate with Raja's threats and demands, saying that he would rather die than help him. Eddy, still trying to convince Nate to accept the offer, elaborated further, saying that the last man alive gets the gold and the girl. Nate, however, told him that Elena had probably already left to seek help. This, however, did not bother Eddy, as he did not believe Elena could be much of a threat and that he could easily find her. All the while, during the chatter between the two, Elena placed a hook on the bars, and then out of the blue, ripped the walls apart as she pulled away on the jeep, leaving Eddy to stare in shock and giving Nate the opportunity to swipe the map from his hands. He then climbed into the jeep with Elena, taking the wheel and driving out of the fortress. Eddy called his men for backup and they pursued after the two. Walkthrough Searching for the keys After raising the water level in the flooded chambers, you will now be able to proceed up the stairs, which will lead you outside into a courtyard, where you will encounters some more pirates. A few appear ahead, as well as on the higher level of the fort. Make your way up there as you fight the goons. After taking them out, head over to the winch on the far wall on the left to open the gate below. Climb back down and head through the gate into another yard. You cannot open the door yet without the keys. There is a black rope hanging above a small, but high platform. Climb onto some stones to get to the rope. Press to use the rope. Nate will swing into a tall stone structure, knocking it down onto some others, breaking them down, so he can climb on them. Climb the structures to reach another high platform, then climb up the wall to the platform above. Climb onto the ledge above, climb around to drop down onto the fragile stone structure below. As the structure begins to tumble, move quickly and jump on the ledge of the tower. Make your way up to the opening at the top to retrieve the keys. After that, slide down the rope, then climb back down to the yard to open the door. Searching for Drake's tower After passing through the door, walk through the halls and you will come across another courtyard, packed with enemies. Watch out for the turret in the building above. When it is not firing, rush over to the nearby barrier to your right to grab a M79 and take that guy out. Take out the remaining enemies, then head over to the winch on the left side of the yard to open another gate. Head up the stairs, then take out the enemies within the halls. As you pass through the halls, you will approach the turret. More enemies will show up in the courtyard below. You can mow them down using the turret. Once done, press forward and head down the stairs. You will eventually reach a dark room. Head up to the table and press to trigger a small in-game cutscene of Nate reading the writing on the wall. A big brute with a Moss-12 shotgun will show up. Take him out, then climb the long stairs. You will then appear in another yard where Nate spots Drake's tower. Take out the goons that appear, then make your way to the tower. Head to the the left and climb up to some ledges to reach a building ahead. Then climb across some stone structures to reach the wall. Scale the wall to the reach the window. Climb inside the window, and then make your way upstairs. You must then approach the balcony where Nate take Francis Drake's telescope off a table and take a peek at the abandoned ships and Elena right down below. Two goons will sneak up behind Elena. You must act quickly and shoot one of them before it is too late. After doing so, the other will turn around and shoot his M79 at Nate, triggering a cutscene leading to the next chapter. Category:Chapters in Drake's Fortune